


The Domino Effect

by MinkyForShort



Series: Lounge AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lounge AU, M/M, Secret Relationship, well not as secret anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinkyForShort/pseuds/MinkyForShort
Summary: or "The One Where Everyone Begins Finding Out About Alex and Eliza"





	The Domino Effect

“Who would’ve thought our sweet little Eliza could be such a minx,” Alex teases flirtatiously as they lock the lounge doors behind them. Eliza pockets her keys before pulling further into the dark empty building, laughing as Alex begins pressing kisses against her neck, his goatee tickling her skin. It was Eliza’s idea to sneak into the lounge hours before the staff would begin trickling in order to begin opening for the evening. 

Eliza backs him against one of the tables, keeping him nice and trapped by pressing her body against his front, “Well last night was such a memorable experience,” Alex shivers as he remembers how they’d stayed late last night after the bar closed, “that I couldn’t resist the idea of having a repeat performance.” Alex’s grin widens as he picks Eliza up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

“Well then,” he purrs, “I dare not disappoint.” With that, he presses his lips deeply against her own, managing to balance walking towards the stage while pulling Eliza’s pretty lavender blouse over her head at the same time. Eliza quickly assisted him by lifting the shirt up the rest of the way, tossing it on one of the tables they pass by, letting it lay forgotten as they make their way up to the stage, allowing Alex to sit down on the well polished wooden floor. Keeping Eliza in his lap, he pulls her down for another kiss, deeper than the first, as his fingers trail down from her hair to her back, stopping to pluck teasingly at her lacey bra strap, before sliding down to her thighs, running his hands over the softness of her skin before disappearing up her skirt. 

While fooling around in the bar owned by Eliza’s father, Philip Schuyler, was somewhat of a new venture for the young couple, them sneaking around her old man, as well as her sisters and Alex’s coworkers, was something that became a well practiced dance for them over these past few months. It wasn’t ideal, needing to sneak around, pretending that Eliza was still taking the train back to her apartment instead of just walking with Alex the short distance back to his place nearly every night for the past couple weeks, sharing meaningful glances and sneaking brief kisses once they were certain no one was watching. Unfortunately, they were all necessary precautions they needed to take in order to keep the others, especially Philip, ignorant of the fact that they were breaking one of the big rules of the lounge: that employees were not allowed to date the owner’s daughters. It wasn’t as though they didn’t trust their friends to keep it a secret if they’d found out, and Eliza’s sisters had outright encouraged her to try and pursue the new bartender. They just figured that the less people who knew about what they were up to, the less chances there were of Philip finding out. While Eliza only risked a lengthy lecture from her father, Alex was risking his job.

So, they had to make do, but that certainly didn’t mean they couldn’t have a little fun with it. 

It doesn’t take long before Alex’s shirt is tossed across the stage along with Eliza’s bra. Their lips stay locked together as their hands greedily run over each other’s warm bodies. Eliza lets out a soft moan into the kiss as one of Alex’s hands find her breast, lightly tweaking a nipple between his fingers before massaging the softness in his hand. She shivers as she grows more aroused with every passing moment, trailing her lips from her boyfriend’s lips all the way down to his neck, sucking a red mark right along the hollow of his throat

“Easy, Betsey,” Alex gasps, “don’t wanna leave any marks where my uniform can’t cover.” Eliza responds with a soft giggle.

“Oops, clumsy me,” she purrs, “better move a _little_ further down.” She gives him a wink before pressing her lips back against his neck. Only this time, she kept them light and feathery, almost tickling his skin, as she moves down his neck, to his chest, and looking up at him with a wanton look as she trails down his stomach until she reaches the top of his jeans. Alex lets out a shuddery breath as she begins swiftly undoing his jeans, one of his hands coming up so it can brush through her hair, letting her silky dark hair tangle in his fingers as she pulls his cock free from the confines of his boxers. It felt like a dream sometimes, knowing this incredible, unbelievable gorgeous woman desired him as much as he desired her. Watching her tease him with her lovely lips and know, soon enough, he’d be treating her to the same. Yup, it was a pretty good dream.

Too bad it was time for it to be interrupted.

Eliza doesn’t even get a chance to wrap her lips around the tip of his length when her ears perk up to the sound of the front door being unlocked. Her eyes pop open as her head jerks up, one look to Alex confirms that she didn’t imagine it: someone was coming into the lounge early.

“ _God fucking dammit!_ ” Alex grunts out, shoving his quickly fading erection back into his pants, scrambling to his feet before helping Eliza to her own as they bolt from sight away from the stage, being sure to snatch up their shirt and bra respectively as they instinctively jump into the storage closet. The door closing just in time before they hear hushed voices enter the empty building. Voices they recognized immediately.

***  
John and Laf had decided to stop for lunch at a nice little cafe that was a short walk away from the lounge where they both worked. The two were nearly a year into their own relationship although, unlike Alex and Eliza, they were not breaking any of Philip Schuyler’s rules by dating. After all, their boss had no rules against his employees dating each other. However, had their boss known that Laf had gotten the bright idea to pull John towards the direction of the lounge, using his spare key to sneak in a little early so he could have a pleasant afternoon romp with his boyfriend at the well esteemed establishment..well..Schuyler might decide to establish some new rules for his employees. 

“Jesus Laf, I knew you were daring, but screwing where we work?” John laughs, still looking around cautiously as though he was expecting someone to pop out from underneath one of the tables. Laf responds by wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him back against him.

“Well why not, mon cher?” Laf purrs, “We were nearby, the building will be empty for three more hours, why not have a little bit of fun before we return home to dress for work?” He punctuates by pressing a teasing kiss against John’s jaw, smiling as he feels him shiver pleasantly in response. 

John turns in his arms so he could face his boyfriend directly, a playful smile forming on his own face, “Well,” John starts, “I guess I can’t really dispute your logic.” And he has no plans to as he pulls the taller man down into a heated kiss. Laf responds eagerly, snaking his tongue pass John’s lips, lifting his hands from John’s waist to cradle his head, keeping him in place so he can take control of the kiss as he backs John against one of the tables. Automatically, John allows Laf to lift him up onto the sleek wooden tabletop, grinning into the kiss as Laf plants his hands on either side of his body, keeping him nice and trapped. “What... did you miss me or something?” John teases breathlessly once they breakaway for air, though it quickly turns into a soft moan as Laf trails down to nibble at his neck.

“And why on earth wouldn’t I miss you, little one?” Laf coos, his well trimmed beard tickling John’s skin as he presses another soft kiss to his neck, “Surely you can’t expect me to have my fill of you already, especially after such a lovely morning we had together.” He grins as John shivers underneath him, surely the memories of early in the day flooding back to him, “and the idea of waiting until after midnight to have you again, I don’t think either of us have the patience to wait that long, no?” Laf gets John’s response quickly, letting Laf pull him in by the lapels of his shirt as he crashes their lips back together. Laf wastes no time finding the buttons on John’s shirt, undoing them swiftly before pushing it off his body. John helps by tossing it across the room, missing the stage by just a few inches. His hands brace back against the table as he lets Laf take control of the kiss, moving back until he was nearly laying flat on top of the table, when his hand nearly slips on something that definitely wasn’t part of the table.

“What the-”

Laf pulls away, raising an eyebrow at John, “Are you alright, mon cher?” John turns to see what he touched, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he looks down at the fabric in his hand: a light purple women's blouse. He picks it up to show it to Laf.

“I..don’t remember this being here last night.” Laf tilts his head as he takes the shirt from John.

“Neither do I...wait a moment,” Laf’s eyes light up in recognition, “wasn’t Eliza wearing a shirt like this yesterday?”

Before John can answer, the two men jump up from the table the moment they hear a crash coming from the direction of backstage,the intimate mood between them instantly put on hold. “A burglar?” Laf queries, ready to attack the intruder should they jump out. Behind him, John is looking at the shirt, clearly doing the math in his head before a look of aggravated realization spreads across his face.

“That goddamn moron, he didn’t...” he mutters as he marches towards the direction of the crash, a confused Laf jogging after him. John’s eyebrows are furrowed and his lips pursed as he beelines right for the storage closet, now hearing rustling coming from behind the closed door, and without any warning, yanks the door open.

***

There is silence as the two couples stare at each other, only the ticking of a nearby clock filling the room with any type of noise. John shakes his head, most of his aggravation being directed at one Alexander Hamilton, who was standing in front of a sheepish looking Eliza Schuyler, an embarrassed smile gracing his own face. Laf, however, looks amused at the whole thing once he realizes what caused his boyfriend to go storming off, staring at his two coworkers with a cocked eyebrow and a small smile, picking up on the situation immediately. 

After several tense minutes of silence, Alexander is, unsurprisingly, the first one to try and break it.

“There’s a perfectly rational explanation for all th-”

“-Shut it Ham.” John orders, opening the door the rest of the way and stepping aside, “Out. Now.” Alex and Eliza share a look, both of them now feeling like children about to be scolded for sneaking a couple cookies out of the cookie jar. However, they dare not test their friend’s patience right now, and one look to Laf gave them a smidgen of reassurance, he just looks as though he finds the whole thing rather entertaining. So, they step out of the closet, John wordlessly handing Eliza back her blouse, and her muttering a soft ‘thank you’, and just like that, the two couples are awkwardly staring at each other in the middle of the stage. It felt as though they were in the middle of some comedy performance, or something like it. 

“Okay so..” John lets out an exasperated sigh, “let me see if I get this straight. Alex...there was one, _one_ rule I told you about. Do you remember what it was?” He doesn’t wait for Alex to answer, only giving him enough time for him to take a breath, “That’s right! Don’t. Date. The Boss’s. Daughter. And yet who do we,” he directs a hand towards Laf, who looked as though he was trying to bite back a big smile, “find you hiding in a closet with?” He pauses for effect, “Our boss’s daughter! I mean, come on man! Are you deaf, does your brain run on reverse psychology, or did you just decide to completely ignore that one simple rule?” He looks at Alex expectantly, who realized very quickly that he was actually supposed to answer now.

“Ummm, what were my options again?” He asks, a sheepish, crooked smile forming on his face. John just glowers at him. Alex sighs, “Okay, what are you looking for here? An apology? Okay yeah, we’re sorry for lying to you guys, but come on, are you _really_ pissed at us about this?”

“Oh no,” John answers, “Eliza’s not the one I’m pissed at, you are. Jesus Alex, you do know you can fired for this, right?”

“Which is why we’d really, _really_ appreciate if you guys didn’t mention this to anyone.” Alex responds. In the meantime, Eliza had moved over to stand next to Laf, rolling their eyes as they watch their boyfriends go back and forth.

“Okay so you automatically assume we’re gonna be your secret keeper?” 

“What?! So you’re gonna tell Philip?”

“No of course not! But you still shouldn’t immediately assume we’d just let ourselves get roped into helping you break the one major rule of our boss’s!”

While John and Alex argue, Laf can’t help but laugh out a small chuckle. “What?” Eliza asks, raising an eyebrow as she slips her blouse back on, “what’s so funny?”

Laf looks at her with an affectionate smile, “Ah, nothing really, mon ami. Just seeing exactly how spirited our loves can be is rather...entertaining, do you not agree?”

Eliza raises both her eyebrows, a hopeful little smile spreading on her face, “Wait so you’re..you’re okay with this?” Laf nods, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, “Even though we’re technically breaking my dad’s rule..and you and John might get in trouble for knowing?” Laf lets out a soft sigh as he rests a hand on Eliza’s shoulder.

“Eliza, you and Alex are adults. What you choose to do, and who choose to do it with...” that earns a little laugh from Eliza, “...is your own business. And, despite how…’fired up’ John is right now, you know that he, and I, will not be announcing your relationship to anyone.” Eliza’s smile brightens, relief flooding through her as Laf more or less gave his blessing for their relationship. She can’t resist giving the Frenchman a hug.

“Thank you Laf, we really appreciate this.” 

“Is that not what we do for friends?,” Laf smiles, patting her back, happy to see his friend happy. In a way Laf always had his suspicions that there was more going on between his friends that extended beyond friendship, and he certainly couldn’t fault them for wanting to be cautious and not announcing their relationship; Philip is a reasonable and good man, but when it comes to his daughters, he can be fiercely overprotective. So yes, until the two decide when they’re ready to tell Eliza’s father, he and John would keep this new knowledge to themselves.

“You can’t call fucking dibs on fucking in the place we work, Alex!”

Assuming John and Alex didn’t kill each other before that time came, anyways. 

“I think I can call dibs when I’m dating the owner’s daughter!”

“Ooookay Alex,” Eliza intervenes once she breaks away from Laf, her face beginning to return to the bright pink that it was when they opened the closet door, “I really, really think that’s a conversation for another time.” She gives him a stern look when it seems like Alex is gonna try and argue, but he dutifully, and wisely, keeps his mouth shut. John raises an eyebrow at the exchange, and a small smirk spreads on his face.

“Well damn,” he ribs, “I might be starting to see the plus side to this for you Alex: someone who can make you keep your mouth shut is definitely someone worth keeping around.” Alex responds by flipping him off as Eliza snorts out a small laugh. 

John looks carefully at the two for a moment: Alex now pouting at Eliza for laughing, and her shrugging apologetically. He has to admit, when Alex initially began showing interest in their boss’s middle daughter, he had his doubts about his friend’s intentions. After all, Alex was always one who leaned more towards hookups rather than long term relationships. It was behavior John had witnessed throughout college, and honestly, he was afraid it was a trend Alex was going to carry to their workplace as well. This was the exact reason he’d been so adamant to get it through the other man’s thick skull about the boss’s rule, not only because he didn’t want to see Alex get his ass thrown out onto the curb, but also because, well, Eliza is one of the sweetest people he knows; she deserves better than to be treated like a one night stand.

However…

“I can’t believe you’re siding with him, Betsey,” Alex pouts, looking like a petulant child with his arms crossed across his chest. Eliza lets out another melodic laugh as she wraps his arms around his waist, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek, whispering something into his ear that John couldn’t make out, and he could see Alex trying to hide his blush, and the soft smile pulling at his lips.

John was beginning to think that, maybe, Alex was actually feeling something for Eliza that went beyond infatuation..

“Well then,” John feels the warmth of Laf’s arm wrap around his shoulders, “I suppose now would be an appropriate time for all of us to have our leave?” John sees the knowing smile on his boyfriend’s face, and he can that he had already decided to give the other couple his blessings, “We will see you two in a few hours, when we are all in better states of dress.” They all let out small, embarrassed chuckles at that.

Yeah, it was awkward as hell, and certainly not the ideal way either Alex or Eliza would’ve wanted the two men to find out about them. But in a way, it was also a relief, having at least two of their friends know about them, two less people to keep a secret from.

Little did they know that, after today, the rest of the dominoes would start falling.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful betas quantumoddity and one_golden_child. Comments and Kudos if you enjoy <33


End file.
